First Sight
by force majeur
Summary: Orochimaru's first encounter with Sasuke. He had known that the little Uchiha would be the perfect vessel.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Sight**

**by hamiechi**

_It has been long time. _Orochimaru thought as he walked leisurely on Konoha's Main Street. He couldn't help the warm feeling of home that swelled in his chest despite his hatred toward it.

In the new vessel of his – a young man with brown eyes and sandy hair that reached his lower back– Orochimaru couldn't be identified by anyone, and he did hide his chakra. He didn't seek any trouble at any rate; he just wanted a few good hours of relaxing.

He didn't know how long he had been walking, but when he stopped, he noticed that his feet had brought him in front of Konoha Academy. The sound of ruckus that only snotty brats could make was so loud he winced inwardly. He was so used to hearing people scream in agony after all.

With his ears still ringing from the brats scremaing, he decided that he'd had enough walking and felt like drinking a cup of tea. It was good there was small shop that served tea nearby, even if it was close to the Academy.

He tried his best to appear as non-threatening as possible to the old lady that served him tea, and apparently he did because the old lady just smiled at him and served his tea. He made a note to give the old lady some tips later, before he left.

As he sipped his tea, he caught a sight of young boy standing alone beside Academy's gate. The boy – perhaps six or seven – had pale skin and black hair. The boys hair was so black that it looked like tinted with blue. The boy was pouting and Orochimaru couldn't help but think it was endearing; perhaps even cure.

He thought of the boy's origin. He looked like an Uchiha, with the black hair and pale skin. There was a rumor of Uchiha boy that could activate the Sharingan at the tender age of six. Was it him?, he wondered. But it was old rumor, and he was sure the prodigal boy had reached puberty by then. But then again, it could be an Hyuuga. He couldn't be sure without seeing his eyes first.

He thought of confronting the boy later, and it made him grin.

He resumed his tea and waited for the boy to move.

---

Sasuke shifted his weight from one foot to another. He was waiting for his mother to pick him up. But it had been a long time since he got out of the class. He was tired and his couldn't find any sign of his mom.

He was actually able to go home by himself; he had memorized the way to the Uchiha Compound. Yet his mother had warned him not to go home by himself. The Uchiha Compound was too far from the Academy, and his mom worried he would get lost.

But he was so tired of waiting and he wanted to go home. He decided that if by the time the 5th cart had passed by, his mother hadn't come, he would go home by himself.

---

Orochimaru watched the boy stand on his toes, looking for someone. The boy sighed – he could guess that the boy was upset – and finally moved

His tea had been long gone, so he got up and placed some tips for the old lady – being a villain didn't mean he couldn't be generous.

He followed the boy, sneaking about. He slowed his steps to match the boy's little footsteps. He couldn't help but unabashedly ogle the boy; his hair was shining under the bright sun of Konoha. He wondered what he would become in the future.

Before he could drool over the boy like pedophile he was, he realized that the boy was headed toward the Uchiha Compound. This made his fingers twitch. An Uchiha would be a perfect vessel with its Sharingan.

So he approached the boy, grabbed him from behind and turned him around to face him. He knew no one would interfere with them here; the Uchiha Compound was in the deserted part of Konoha.

The boy squeaked and wriggled away, but Orochimaru gripped his arm more tightly. It seemed that the boy was too shocked to make any noise.

He stared at the boy's eyes and he knew instantly – even though it was hidden by fear – the boy had great potential to be ninja. And a damn good vessel at that.

Orochimaru gave the boy a chaste kiss on the cheek, then patted the boy's head and headed back to Konoha Gate.

---

Itachi had just come back from his last mission when he saw Sasuke standing at the sink, with his mother nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke was scrubbing his cheek and apparently crying too. Itachi could see Sasuke's shoulders shake with his sobs. Concerned, he walked toward his brother. Sasuke was indeed crying and scrubbing his cheek vigorously. Sasuke was so immersed in trying to peel his skin that he jumped out of his skin when Itachi touched his brothers shoulder.

He was still frightened dammit!

"What's wrong, little brother?" Itachi took his brother's hands, trying to stop his incessant scrubbing before he could rub the skin raw.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears and he cried even more when he realized it was his big brother.

Sasuke turned to his brother and then buried his face to Itachi's belly. Feeling more concerned, "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi asked again.

He could feel Sasuke's mouth move on his belly. He couldn't hear what his brother had said, beacuse it was muffled by his vest.

"What?" he tried to pry his brother from his belly. He could see snot and tears staining his vest. He winced, but said nothing

"Aguykissedme!" Sasuke cried, and then went back to burying his face and rubbing his cheek on Itachi's vest.

Stunned, Itachi chuckled. He was torn between laughing at his baby brothers misfortune or feeling alarmed that there was pedophile lurking in Konoha.

**~OWARI~**

Yep, my accounting test and law of taxation test were nightmare –sighs-

Anyway, thanks to my beta reader (ha! I have one!) Heart-of-Memories.

And readers, I really want to know what you think about this fic. Review please? Your review will ease my gloomy mood.

Sankyu.

**//hami//**


End file.
